guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Costume Brawl (2007)
Don't delete it! Its gunna be a new halloween mini-game! We are going to need it anyways!!!1111oneonetwo-Kalle Damos I don't know how to make a chart but here's info from site. Assassin=(male)Anton or (female)Nika Dervish=(male)Kahmu or (female)Melonni Elementalist=(male) Argo or (female)Cynn Mesmer=(male) Erys Vasburg or (female)Seaguard Hala Monk=(male) Mhenlo or (female)Tahlkora Necromancer=(male) Olias or (female) Livia Paragon= (male)Morghan or (female) Hayda Ranger=(male) Aidan or (female) Zho Ritualist=(male) Razah or (female)Xandra Warrior=(male) Lukas or (female) Devona Thanks in advance to whoever makes the chart Thoughtful 02:23, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Added the data, but couldn't make the chart Hans Maulwurf 06:35, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :LUKAS? WTF IS THIS ASSHATTERY?!?! I'M GOING TO BE THAT TWAT? --Blue.rellik 06:38, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :omg i get to be Cynn!! --Alreajk ::LOL, yes you 2 can chase after Mhenlo I wonder if the "Spawned" weapon is deleted once you leave the Costume Brawl??? :::Thank goodness that I hate warriors...I would love to pwn smug arrogant prideful mile-high-ego left-handed warriors, kurzick or not. Flechette 07:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ehhhh shut-upu ur face-ey --Blue.rellik 07:41, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry ANet, the correct answer for male warrios was Prince rurik-Kalle Damos :Anet vs. Kalle: 0-1 !! 14:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :: Yes Please!!!!! Make that 0-2 because that suggestion is Awesome. Who cares about Lukas? I mean, Cantha doesnt even get redecorated :p. (Maybe it'll change? I would love to see a halloween HzH haunted house.) If we're gonna be a male warrior, let us be Rurik or Killroy, or even Koss because thats cooler than Lukas. :::All heroes and henchmen. So I'd root for Koss. Otherwise... My picks: Sin:Shiro and Vizu, Rit: Togo and Xandra, Para: Kormir and General Morghan, Derv: Varesh and ... (nfc), Warrior: Rurik and Devona, Ele: Cynn and Zhedd, Ranger: Aiden and Zho (dead on), Necro: Eve and Lich, Monk: Menhlo and Pre-searing Lina (because lawl), Mesmer: Gwen and Lo Sha (Dunham is cuter but Lo Sha doesn't suck)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:31, 24 October 2007 (UTC) So do you think it will be 1 skill set per prof, or 1 per prof+gender? Lord Belar 22:24, 24 October 2007 (UTC) : Bah, they should replace Tahlkora with Jamei so we can have a 3 way battle with Mhenlo and Cynn ^^. Also, replace the female mesmer with Gwen but make her a Me/E and load her up with fire spells :D ---- ''SavageX'' 22:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Well, since it's gonna be a BRAWL... I think there will be some brawling skills like in dwarven boxing. Plus (I hope!!!) some prof-specific skills. Arr. ALWAYS forget to sign >.< fR0z3n.S0u1 06:32, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it's just me, but I can't see Tahlkora taking out a pair of brass knuckles and pounding away at Kahmu's face. I think what'll happen is we get a set of normal but set skills for each character, maybe similar to what these same charcters got as skill-sets in the Norn Fighting Tournament. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane'']] 10:37, 25 October 2007 (UTC) i was thinking that the character we use gets the default skills set for that type of henchmen i dunno though.maybe im wrong (Bog 13:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC)) Koss > Lukas, and SEAGUARD HALA? Forgot about Gwen, didn't we? Why doesn't she get to be played as! =( 99.237.74.130 03:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Probably because we'll get to play as her in the Bonus Mission Pack --71.98.100.170 12:05, 26 October 2007 (UTC) where is bobby? u know ive been reading about this halloween thing all week and this is my first year to guild wars so ive never been part of anything gw festivel like and i dont have nf or proph so all i can look forward to is the cosrume brawl and i cant find freakin bobby!if any of u no where he is plz tell me! :There'll probably be an update when he is added into the game for the event. They put up the decorations early, so expect Bobby to appear soon. Snagretpudding 18:57, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Skillbars Here is Argo. -- Gemini 26 October 2007 :same as Cynn. It goes per profession :) -- -- (s)talkpage 20:18, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Warrior - Its actually nice :) Asmodeus 20:23, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Monk - 14 smite 9 heal 11 divine. Tis quite awesome. --BlueNovember 20:40, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Ranger - Assassin - :This needs an article of its own imo. --Sekkira 20:38, 26 October 2007 (GMT) Mesmer Necromancer - Paragon - MAP What map does this take place on?